Turbo-machines such as gas turbine engines can have one or more stages of guide vanes positioned fore or aft of rotating stages in the compressor section and/or the turbine section of the engine. Static guide vanes direct the flow of working fluid in a desired direction to optimize a particular operating condition of the machine. Variable position guide vanes are used to maximize the efficiency of a machine over a range of operating conditions. Many prior variable position guide vane systems operate with a complex control algorithm and require expensive actuators and control hardware to link and position the guide vanes in a desired location at a particular operating condition. There is a need for a simple low cost solution for controlling guide vanes for in certain machines such as gas turbine engines.